


Roseleaf

by moodyfrog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandonment, Aftercare, Bisexual Hermione Granger, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis, Good Pansy Parkinson, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Master/Slave, Public Sex, Romance, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyfrog/pseuds/moodyfrog
Summary: This storyline was originally part of my other work, The Privileges of Power, but because Harry and Hermione's storylines were veering in such distinctly different direction, I decided to pull the Hermione storyline from The Privileges of Power and compile/edit them into a new, more realistic, less straight-up-smut work.I've taken chapters 2-4 almost whole cloth from The Privileges of Power, with only minor edits. If you see anything that seems inconsistent, please feel free to let me know!





	1. Frustration

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Privileges of Power](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248476) by [moodyfrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyfrog/pseuds/moodyfrog). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione returns to school in her sixth year happy to have life at the castle more or less back to normal. But soon, she begins to struggle with depression, culminating with a night of frustration that leads her to find some relief with a most unexpected partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been completely re-written from The Privileges of Power to fit the more down to earth, realistic tone I'm going for with Roseleaf. Hopefully it still fits with the rest of the chapters!

Her sixth year of magical education began fairly uneventfully for Hermione. Now that Umbridge had been sacked and Dumbledore had returned to the castle, life at Hogwarts felt much more like it had always done, and after her harrowing experience at the Ministry of Magic the previous year, she was happy to once again be able to throw herself into her schoolwork - to be able to forget the dangers that loomed outside of the castle. Despite her relief at life returning to normal, however, she could not shake the feeling that something was missing. She tried to ignore it, to push the feeling away, spending more and more of her free time focusing on her school work, but the feeling persisted. In every quiet moment, every lull in inactivity - during meals, laying it bed at night, even during trips to the bathroom. Any time her mind was unoccupied, an unwelcome emptiness seemed to fill her. It had begun affecting her sleep as well. Countless nights she had spent laying awake, staring at the ceiling of her fourposter bed, waiting, hoping, praying for sleep to finally take her. It had gotten bad enough that by now, in mid October, she had resorted to taking a sleeping draft before bed each night. It was the only way she was able to rest. She felt flat, empty.

And now, she realized as she stared out the window of Gryffindor tower at the dark and rainy grounds, even her school work was beginning to lose its interest. She had decided, in a fit of bitter resentment, to try to sleep without the sleeping draft. After an hour of laying awake, she had jumped out of bed and stormed silently down to the common room, figuring that, if she couldn't sleep, she could at least get some work done. She stared down at the parchment in front of her, on which she had managed to write only a meager three lines.  _The principals of complex transfiguration with regards to living beings are as follows..._ She wrote out a couple more perfunctory sentences before throwing down her quill, crumpling the parchment into a little ball and tossing it into the fire. She watched with slight satisfaction as the sides of the parchment curled up and began to burn. Pushing herself away from the table, she stood, and headed in the direction of the portrait hole. She knew she would get in trouble if she was caught out of her common room this late, but she needed to do _something. Anything._

Reckless frustration coursing through her body, she lit her wand, and began to walk, unsure of her destination, but compelled to _move, to escape this new and unfamiliar_ _emptiness_. It was nearly ten minutes of walking briskly through the dimly lit corridors before she felt her breathing begin to level out, and a slight sense of calm began to return to her. She slowed her pace and looked around. She was on the sixth floor, directly, she thought, below the Room of Requirement. She briefly considered going up to the room in hopes that it could provide something that would help her, but before she could take a step, she heard the sound of voices coming from a room on her right. Heart suddenly beating out of her chest, she pressed herself against the wall and inched slowly closer to the entrance, which she now realized belonged to a bathroom. But who would be in such a relatively remote bathroom at this time of night? Filch perhaps? Or Peeves? She inched further still and cautiously peered around the corner into the bathroom. It was dark, but she could just barely make out at the back of the room, a pair of feet poking out from one of the open stalls.   
  
"...help you relax, is all. I can tell you're under so much stress. Won't you let me help you?" came a cooing, hopeful sounding voice. It sounded distinctly familiar to Hermione, but she could not immediately place it.

"But, you can't touch me. How do you intend to help?" came another familiar voice, and this time Hermione recognized it at once. It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"I can watch you, talk to you. Wouldn't you like an audience?" said the first voice, and Hermione realized, with a small gasp, which she did her best to stifle, that the voice belonged to none other than Moaning Myrtle. What on Earth was going on in there?

"Fine. But don't you dare think of trying to touch me. You'll freeze my balls off." came Draco's voice.  
  
"Promise." said Myrtle, excitedly.   
  
Then she heard the sound of rustling cloth and Myrtle let out an excited giggle, which was so unlike her, that Hermione's curiosity overrode her caution. She quietly cast a disillusionment charm over herself and slowly began to creep into the bathroom, trying to get a glimpse of Malfoy.  
  
"It's so big. I've never really seen one before, not like this." said Myrtle.

Heart pounding in her chest, Hermione edged further into the room, back pressed against the opposite wall, and soon came level with Malfoy's stall. He was sat on the toilet, leaning back, a legs splayed, and robes open, revealing his hard, and, Hermione reluctantly admitted to herself, rather impressive cock. He was stroking it slowly as Moaning Myrtle watched from below, her torso poking halfway out of the floor. A deep, crimson flush crept over Hermione's face as she watched this, and her heart began to beat even faster. She could feel her blood pumping, and the flush upon her face was soon mirrored between her legs. Unable to help herself as she watched Malfoy stroke his cock, she shoved her hand down her robes and began to rub her pussy. It was wet, wetter than it had been in ages, and the physical stimulation felt incredible. Something about the wrongness of the situation - of Malfoy's rock hard cock as he jerked himself off, with Myrtle staring with glee, and Hermione secretly, feet away, playing herself right in front of them, while they had no idea - was deeply arousing to Hermione. Satisfying her desire for reckless abandonment, she began to sink into a haze of pleasure and excitement, all conscious thought seeming to ebb away. And now she began to feel the excitement rise. She curled her toes and tried not to make a sound as she approached the edge, but the pleasure was too much, and to her horror, as the orgasm took her, she could not help but let out a soft moan of pleasure. Her vision blurred and she was briefly divorced entirely from reality, as intense waves of pleasure rocked her body. But through her orgasmic fever, she was able to register two things. First, was the immediate stiffening of Malfoy's form as he heard the noise. And second, was that Moaning Myrtle had let out a quiet shriek, and vanished into the floor below.

"Whose there?" Malfoy hissed sharply, wrenching his robes back around himself.

Hermione stood as still as she could, silently cursing her own stupidity. _What the hell had she been thinking? Why had she even come into the bathroom in the first place? Why hadn't she simply gone back to her Gryffindor Tower?_

Getting to his feet, Malfoy lit his wand, and began to scan the room. Hermione glanced down, and realized a moment too late that there was a puddle of liquid pooling at her feet. Malfoy's spell hit her in the chest and she let out a cry of surprise as she was wrenched into the air by her leg. Her robes fell down over her face and she felt her wand clatter to the floor. 

"A disillusionment spell, is it?" growled Malfoy, "Let's see who decided to come and spy on me.  _Finite Incantatem!_ "

Hermione felt the disillusionment spell fade and she hurriedly tried to cover her face with her robes, but it was too late. Malfoy had seen her face.  
  
With a tone of utter disbelief, Malfoy said, "Granger? What the- What are you doing out of bed at this hour?"  
  
"Nothing! It's none of your business, Malfoy. Let me down this instant!"  
  
"I don't think so, Granger. Did Potter put you up to this? Sent you to spy on me, has he? How did you know I was here, though?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy. Now let me down!"  
  
"No. I don't think I will." he took a step towards her. "Seems you let Potter down, though, eh? A bit distracted, it seems. I must say I never pegged you as being such a little whore, Granger." he gestured to the puddle of cum beneath her.   
  
Indignant rage exploded in Hermione and she snatched up her wand from where it had fallen on the floor. Before she could cast the curse she had planned for Malfoy, however, a second spell struck her in the chest. She felt her wand fly out of her hand and over to Malfoy, who caught it. Speechless with fury, Hermione could not find the words to express what she thought of Malfoy in that moment, so she simply glared.  
  
"None of that, now, Granger. It was you who was spying on me, after all. I think you're the one who needs to be punished." 

He was now mere inches away from her, and to her utter horror and outrage, he reached out and rubbed a finger along her exposed panties, still wet with cum. Even though her rage and humiliation, however, Hermione felt a thrill of excitement as he touched her. Slowly he slid her panties up, and over her legs. Hermione felt her face burning once again, a strange excitement welling up inside her. Next, Malfoy threw open her robes, and unhooked her bra, dropping it to the floor. He stood back to admire her, and then pulled his still hard cock out of his own robes. In spite of herself, Hermione could not help the excitement she felt. She knew she should _not_ be enjoying this, should _not_ want this, but she could not deny that there was a part of her that did, part of her that felt more alive than she had done in ages.   
  
"I- I am _head girl_ , Malfoy!" she hissed with outrage, trying to ignore how turned on she was, "When I tell-"  
  
"You're not going to tell anyone, Granger. Not unless you want to get detention yourself. Don't forget you're out of bounds as well. Besides, I think you're quite enjoying this. Don't pretend you don't want it."  
  
"I-I.." began Hermione, breathlessly, but her train of thought was interrupted as Malfoy slid a finger inside her scarlet pussy. She whimpered, fighting back a moan. It felt amazing, having his finger inside her, far better than anything she had tried before. He slowly began to rub, his other hand reaching down to caress her tits. A second finger joined the first and now Hermione moaned in earnest, unable to keep up any pretenses of displeasure.   
  
"I thought so." sneered Malfoy.   
  
The fog of pleasure was returning, clouding Hermione's thoughts with heady images, blurring her sense of caution, eroding her inhibitions. As the pleasure mounted, Malfoy's erect cock hung tauntingly in front of her, inches away from her face, so close, she could smell it. The masculine scent was intoxicating, alluring, almost begging her to reach out and take it. She tried to resist, to ground herself in some sensible part of her being, but in that moment, with her mind so full of heat and desire, there was no room for reason. Her resolve finally failing, she reached out and grabbed Malfoy's cock, pulling him closer and taking it into her open mouth. She felt him stiffen as she did so, felt his rock hard member twitch in her mouth, and then she felt Malfoy's tongue upon her, stroking her, and she felt his lips close around her cunt, sucking, licking, stimulating her clit in ways she had never experiences before. She returned the favor, sucking his cock with renewed fervor, and after a moment, she felt him jerk, his cock stiffening, and hot, salty cum filling her mouth. It was too much for her, and she felt herself briefly detach from reality once more as waves of molten pleasure washed over her. As she returned to herself, she felt her own cum streaming down her stomach from her swollen pussy, just as Malfoy's was dripping from her open mouth. 

Breathing hard, she glanced up at Malfoy, who had stepped back, and was now doing up his robes once more.  
  
"Well. See you around, Granger." he said, somewhat hoarsely.

He lifted the spell keeping her in the air and she collapsed in a heap on the floor in the puddle of her cum. Malfoy swept from the room, tossing her wand in her direction as he left. For a time, Hermione simply lay there, her mind a whirl of conflicting thoughts and feelings. She could not believe what had just happened. She had sucked Malfoy's cock. He had eaten her out, had cum in her mouth, in the middle of the night, in a public bathroom. At this point, as she slowly rose to her feet, cleaned herself up, and began to sneak back to Gryffindor tower, she had no idea what to think. Malfoy had been right about one thing, however, she would not be telling anyone what had happened. And when she finally arrived back to her common room, and sunk into bed, she found, much to her surprise, that sleep came easily that night, and she woke the next morning, feeling unusually well rested. 

 


	2. New Outlets

Hermione panted as she rubbed her swollen clit, furiously trying to make herself cum in the limited time she had between classes. She paused for a moment to check her watch. Five minutes. She silently cursed to herself, and continued masturbating, forcing two fingers between her velvet lips and rubbing, as if beckoning her orgasm to come closer. The minutes ticked by, but try as Hermione might, nothing happened. No gratifying wave of pleasure, no release of the tension built up inside her. She swore and kicked the door to the bathroom stall with her foot, burying her face in her hands.

Ever since the incident with Malfoy the other night, she had been hornier than she could ever remember being in her life. She had barely even touch herself that year, but ever since that night, she craved the pleasure she had felt that night like an addict. It had made her feel more alive than she had the entire year. Her desire filled her every thought, to the point that not even her school work could distract her. She had tried to deal with it, of course, masturbating at every opportunity that presented itself. Every quiet moment she could find in the last week had been spent with her hand between her legs, and her panties around her ankles, but to no avail. Nothing she did seemed to be enough to make her cum. In utter desperation, she had decided to return to the bathroom during break, hoping that the excitement of being there, in public, in the place where it had happened, would do the trick, but that too only ended in frustration.

She kicked the door again and let out a few short, furious sobs.

"Oh, hello." came a melancholy voice, suddenly from above Hermione's head. "I used to come in here to cry a lot, too, you know."

"Myrtle!" cried Hermione, hastily pulling up her panties. "What are you doing here? Were you spying on me?"

"No, not this time. I was just sitting in the U-bend over there, thinking about death, but then I heard you crying and kicking the door, so I thought I'd come have a look. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Myrtle." said Hermione, shortly. She stood and wiped the tears from her eyes, preparing to leave.

"I never even had an orgasm, you know. I died before I really knew what they were. But I suppose you can't really miss what you've never had, can you?" Myrtle said, sadly. "Still, I would like to have known. People seem to really enjoy them."

"Who said anything about orgasms?" Hermione asked, defensively, her ears burning.

"That's usually what people are doing when they're in here for that long, you know. I've seen them, rubbing themselves and whimpering. It seems very strange, but they always seem happy when they're done."

Hermione flushed in embarrassment as she recalled the sight of Myrtle gazing longingly at Malfoy's cock as he stroked it. 

"But you don't look happy at all. Are you not able to have orgasms? Have you never had one either?" asked Myrtle, hopefully.

Hermione slammed the stall door and stormed out before the ghost could say another word. Being asked why she couldn't cum by Moaning Myrtle was humiliating enough, especially considering what had happened the other night, but Myrtle had happened to hit upon a fear that had been lingering in the back of Hermione's mind all week. She had never been a very frequent masturbator, but she had always managed to bring herself off when she did it before. Now, though, something had changed, and she was worried that she wouldn't be able to fix it. It seemed that the dull, aching, emptiness she had been suffering that year extended to the physical as well. But was only recently that she had realized, since that night with Malfoy - now that her sex drive had skyrocketed. But it seemed she couldn't do it herself, and she was worried - worried that it would require something equally as extreme to get her to cum. 

She continued dwelling on this the rest of the day, only coming out of her revery as she was exiting the entrance hall early that evening, having had no appetite, when she heard Malfoy's derisive drawl coming from an empty corridor which lead down to the dungeons, and, as she knew, the Slytherin common rooms.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little mudblood slut." he said, leaning again the wall, and crossing his arms, and obnoxious grin on his face.

Hermione stopped in place, and, in a split second, decision, decided to throw caution to the wind. She walked up to Malfoy, grabbed him by the arm, and began pulling him in the direction of an empty classroom.

"What the- hey, what do you think you're doing, Granger?" said Malfoy, trying to pull away.

Pushing him against the wall, Hermione checked that there was no one else within earshot before saying, "Listen Malfoy, I don't like you, you don't like me, but for whatever horrible reason, I need something from you right now. And you're going to help me, or I'm going to curse you into a thousand pieces. Now get in that classroom."

She pushed him into the unused classroom and shut the door behind her, undoing her robes as she went. Malfoy stared at her, mouth agape, before bursting into laughter.

"Granger! You really are a slut, aren't you? Didn't get enough before, did you? Need some more humiliation? My god, you really are pathetic."

Hermione paused in the act of disrobing and sat on a desk, glaring at him with her skirt hiked up to reveal her pink lace panties. She was passed caring about his snide remarks at this point. She wanted him to touch her, to make her feel what she had felt that night, and she was not in the mood to wait for it.

"Shut up, Malfoy. Are you going to help me or not?"

Malfoy looked at her for a moment, arms crossed.

"Alright, Granger, I'll help you. On one condition. We do this my way. That means I'm in charge and what I say goes, no questions asked, got it?"

Hermione bit her lip. It was a dangerous proposition, knowing Malfoy, who knew what he would make her do. But she was desperate, and could see no other options. He was the only thing that had changed, the only thing that had given her an orgasm all year. And in this moment, that was all she wanted, to finally release all her pent up sexual frustration.

"Fine." she said, desperately, "But let's get on with it, please, before someone comes in."

Malfoy chuckled and shook his head.

 

"Oh, no, Granger, we won't be doing it here. We're going to do this my way."

 

"But-" started Hermione, suddenly afraid of what Malfoy was intending.

 

"Take your panties off. Now." he interrupted.

Hermione hesitated.

"Do you want my help or not, Granger?"

"No, I do! I just-" she trailed off.

"Then take of those panties and stop stalling. From now on you do as I say, when I say it or I'll leave and you can find someone else to help you."

Hermione blushed and slid her pink panties off her body, dropping them at her feet. Her heart was beginning to beat faster now, and she could feel the blood rushing to he pussy.

"Good. And now the shirt."

Hermione dropped her robes to the ground and slowly unbuttoned her shirt before letting it fall to the ground, as well. Now she stood in only a bra in the middle of an empty classroom, feet away from one of the people she hated most in Hogwarts. And she loved it. The wrongness of it, the humiliation, the loss of control. It sent tingles down her spine.

"And the bra."

She reached behind her and unclasped the bra, letting it, too, fall to the floor by her feet.

"Now, on your knees. Crawl toward me."

Hermione knelt, and slowly crawled over to Malfoy on her hands and knees, stopping in front of him and looking up into this cold, grey eyes.

"Feeling horny, are you, Granger?" he asked, softly.

Hermione nodded.

"You're a little slut, aren't you?"

She nodded again.

"Whose slut are you, Granger?"

"I'm you're slut, Malfoy." she whispered. She could not believe these words were coming out of her mouth, what she had been reduced to in chasing this orgasm.

"Good girl." he whispered in her ear.

Suddenly, he flicked his wand, and in his hand appeared a leather collar and matching leash.

"What's that for?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"No questions, Granger. Put it on."

Hermione swallowed, but obeyed, buckling the black collar around her neck. Malfoy bent down and attached the leash before pushing her back down onto all fours with his foot.

"Let's take a walk, slut."

"No!" cried Hermione, her suspicions confirmed, "Malfoy, please, we can't! Someone will see!" she pleaded with him.

"One more outburst, Granger, and it's over, you're on your own. Now if you want my help, you'll get out that door and count yourself lucky I even chose to help a filthy little mudblood like you in the first place." Malfoy hissed.

Resigning herself to this utmost humiliation, Hermione hung her head, and agreed. Malfoy walked her to the door and opened it with a wave of his wand. Thankfully, the corridor remained empty and silent as they left the classroom. Walking deliberately slowly, Malfoy began to lead her in the direction of the Slytherin common room. The smooth stone floor was cool against Hermione's skin, and she shivered, wishing Malfoy had allowed her to keep her robes. But at the same time, being so exposed in such a public place felt exhilarating to her. The idea that, at any moment, someone might happen upon them, and see her in such a humiliating position - naked, leashed, on all fours in the middle of the corridor - turned her on more than she cared to admit. She felt herself growing wet, and hoped desperately that Malfoy would touch her soon. She wanted to finger herself, but being on all fours gave her no opportunity too, as Malfoy kept up a consistent pace, never letting her stop.

When they reached the entrance to the Slytherin Common room, Malfoy stopped. He stood there for so long that Hermione began to wonder what he was waiting for.

"Aren't we going in?" asked Hermione, cautiously.

"Oh, yes. But we'll have to wait for someone else. Silly me, I seem to have forgotten the password." he smiled deviously.

At last Malfoy's plan was revealed. It was not enough to simply make her crawl through the corridors naked, no, he would humiliate her further, show her off to as many people as he could. The thought infuriated, but also excited Hermione.

"As a matter of fact," said Malfoy, "why don't let people really see how much of a slut you are? Sit down and spread your legs. I want people to get a good look when they arrive."

Biting her lip, Hermione complied, leaning back with her legs spread wide, facing the corridor, so that her glistening, red, pussy would be the first thing they saw when they rounded the corner. The thought was so exciting to her that she began to rub herself, moaning softly.

"None of that now, Granger." hissed Malfoy.

Hermione looked at him with an expression of both pleading and anger.

"But you said-"

 

"I said we were going to do this my way. Now take your hand of your filthy little cunt of yours or I'll do it for you."

Furious, Hermione continued to rub for a few seconds before, most reluctantly, taking her hand away.

"Good." said Malfoy.

It was several more, agonizingly slow, minutes before the sound of approaching footsteps came from down the corridor. A mixture of trepidation, excitement, and relief filled Hermione. She was dying to move forward in this little game of Malfoy's, dying to finally cum again, but she was scared of who it might be rounding that corner. As the footsteps became louder, Hermione's heart beat faster and faster, pounding in her chest. As they rounded the corner, her heart skipped a beat. It was Pansy Parkinson. Utter humiliation washed over Hermione, to the point where she felt almost as if she were drowning in it. Her face seared with heat and she dropped her eyes to the ground.

Pansy stared, dumbfounded at the sight, a gleeful grin spreading across her face.

"Granger?!" She exclaimed, "Perfect prefect Granger? I don't believe it! How on Earth did you manage this, Draco? Have you imperosed her or something?"

"I didn't need to." Malfoy said with a grin, "She practically begged me for it, didn't you Granger?" he yanked at her leash when she didn't respond, "Answer the question, Granger. You begged, didn't you?"

Hermione swallowed and said in a very small voice, "Yes."

Pansy cackled in sheer delight at Hermione's predicament.

"I don't believe it. Who would have thought prissy little head-girl, Granger, was a secret slut." She crouched down by Hermione and flicked at her exposed nipple, "Craving a little attention, were you Granger? Hoping Draco would fill your slutty little holes?"

This was something Hermione had not even had time to consider, and now she imagined herself lying on her back, Draco thrusting hard into her. Her clit throbbed as she imagined it, and she squirmed on the ground, looking up at Malfoy.

"Malfoy, please." she said desperately, doing her best to avoid looking at Pansy.

Malfoy smiled. "Go on then, touch yourself."

Hermione stared at him in utter desperation, pleading with him not to make her do this with Parkinson staring down at her, but he did not waver, and Hermione knew he would not change his mind. Feeling a now familiar sense of humiliation wash over her, she began to rub her swollen pussy, as Pansy watched, biting her lip.

"I'm not going to lie, Draco, this is fucking hot." She said, licking her lips. She tugged on Hermione's nipples, eliciting a soft whimper of pain and pleasure. "You like that, whore, you like when I pull on your filthy, slutty tits?"

Hermione merely whimpered again as she continued to stroke her soaking pussy. She had not felt this good since that night in the bathroom, and she could feel herself nearing the edge. Tears of joy and relief began to well up in her eyes.

Suddenly, Pansy stood, and undid the front of her robes, a crimson flush making its way up her cheeks.

"Come on then slut, make yourself useful." She pulled her skirt up, and her panties down. The lips of her pussy were dark, but she spread them to reveal a deep, rich pink. She shoved Hermione's head forward and began to grind on her face. Despite her shock, Hermione was quickly lost in the moment, lapping at and sucking Pansy's cunt vigorously, with one hand still deep inside her own.

Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined she would be doing this, eating out one of the women she hated the most, rubbing her pussy, in the middle of the corridor in front of the Slytherin common room, while Draco Malfoy, who had her on a leash, stood by and watched. It felt like some bizarre dream. But at the same time, somehow, it felt so right, so wonderfully, incredibly, right.

It was at that moment, when Hermione was near seconds away from orgasm, that Malfoy stopped them. He yanked on Hermione's leash, tugging her away from Pansy's dripping cunt, who looked at him in annoyance.

"Far be it for me to stop you, but, why don't we take this inside?" he said.

"Fine." Said Pansy, dropping her skirt, "Mudbloods." she said with a grimace of distaste, turning to a blank stretch of wall.

At her word, the patch of stone slid silently aside, revealing the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Malfoy led the way, pulling Hermione behind him, followed by Pansy. The interior was just as Harry and Ron had described it back in their second year. Dark and elegant, a fire crackling quietly in the grate, and a deep, green tinge filtering through the tall windows, beyond which she knew were the cold waters of the lake.

 

Malfoy walked Hermione through the deserted common room and sat her in front of the fire. The heat felt amazing on her back as she knelt. He sunk onto the couch which faced the fireplace and casually undid the front of his robes, pulling out his hard cock. Hermione let out a soft gasp at the sight, as Pansy sat herself next to Malfoy, removing her skirt and panties entirely. She slowly reached over and gripped Malfoys cock with her hand, stroking it gently as she smiled a contemptuous smile at Hermione, whose own hand had immediately found her pussy again.

"Jealous, Granger?" she asked, as Malfoy let out a soft moan of pleasure.

Unable to keep up any pretense at this point, Hermione nodded, bringing her free hand to her supple breasts.

"You want him to fuck you, do you?"

In a very small voice, Hermione said, "Yes."

"What was that, Granger? Didn't quite catch it."

Louder, Hermione repeated, "Yes."

"Yes what, Granger? Speak up now, whore."

"Yes!" Hermione burst out, finally, "Yes! I want him to fuck me! I need it! Please, fuck me, Malfoy!"

Draco smiled.

"Alright, Granger. Come here."

She began to stand, but stopped as Malfoy raised his hand.

"Ah, ah, ah. Slowly."

Hermione whimpered again and began to slowly crawl towards him. She placed her hands on his legs when she reached him, and raised her head, feeling his hard, warm cock caress her cheek as she did so. Unable to control herself, she gripped it with her hand and brought it to her lips. The taste of warm flesh, mixed with salty precum filled her mouth as she began to suck. Feeling him throbbing in her mouth had her cunt dripping wet and she moaned as she sucked his cock, listening in ecstasy to his soft groans of pleasure.

Without warning, she felt him wrench her head from his cock. He stood and grabbed her by the arms, pushing her roughly onto the couch so that her face was inches from Pansy's pussy, and then, the next thing she knew, Hermione was in heaven. She cried out in sheer pleasure as she felt Malfoy's rock hard cock penetrate her soaking cunt. Hot waves of pleasure washed over her and she felt a sudden and powerful connection to the two Slytherins as the orgasm rocked her body. She lowered her head to Pansy and began vigorously eating her out once more.

Pansy threw her head back in pleasure and joined in Hermione's moans of ecstasy, one hand winding its way into the other girls hair, the other ripping open her shirt to caress her breasts. She wore no bra.

One hand on Hermione's hip as he thrust into her, Draco reached the other around and grabbed her breast. He fucked her roughly, and before long, Hermione felt his dick begin to throb inside her. With a grunt, he pulled his cock out of her and stroked it furiously. The feeling of his hot cum hitting her back was something she would never forget. It took her several moments for her mind to clear, in which time Malfoy had sat back on the couch, panting, still slowly rubbing his cock, and Pansy had begun to recover from her own, intense orgasm. Her body still twitched occasionally from the aftershocks.

Feeling drained, but utterly satisfied, Hermione allowed herself to collapse onto Pansy, her head resting between the other witch's breasts. Pansy chuckled softly and Hermione felt her hand caressing her head. She looked up, and saw Pansy smiling a far softer smile than she had ever seen her wear before. Pansy cupped Hermione's cheek in her hand, and much to Hermione's surprise, lent forward and kissed her softly. Hermione did not fight it, but simply enjoyed the kiss, savoring the intimacy and tenderness of the moment. She sat up more and brought her own hands to Pansy's face, kissing her softly, but passionately. The kiss lasted several more seconds. Seconds during which no thought passed through Hermione's mind. She was in the moment totally and completely, loving the physical connection between them, hoping it would never stop. After a time, however, the kiss slowed, and Hermione broke away, staring into Pansy's hazel eyes for a moment, before leaning back and turning to Malfoy.

He had been watching the embrace silently, and for some reason, Hermione felt a sudden bang of guilt as she looked at him. She bend down over him, planting a soft kiss on his hip bone, and then on his stomach, his chest, his neck, before finally reaching his face, and gently kissing him once. He did not stop her, or act derisively as she might have expected, but simply gazed at her, an unreadable expression on his face.

Suddenly, he disengaged, standing up and grabbing his clothes. He gave her one last, indecipherable glance before storming off to his dormitory.

"Malfoy-" Hermione began, breaking off as he slammed the door behind him. She felt suddenly stung, used, unwanted, and profoundly alone. She wanted nothing more than to be elsewhere, away from Malfoy, away from the dimly lit common room. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She reached up and ripped the collar from her neck, throwing it across the room and then burying her head in her hands. She was on the verge of breaking down completely when she felt a sudden, comforting pressure on her shoulders. She looked up. It was Pansy. She had put her arm around Hermione, and was drawing her into a warm embrace, glaring in the direction of the door Malfoy had recently slammed.

"Asshole." she muttered, softly stroking Hermione's hair, and gently rocking her.

This unexpected display of kindness from Pansy, after everything that had happened that day, and that week, was too much for her. She began to cry in earnest, sinking her head into Pansy's shoulder. They stayed there for several minutes, Hermione sobbing, and Pansy holding her tightly in her arms, gently swaying. Eventually, Hermione recovered, and pulled away from Pansy, wiping her tears away with her hands, and staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry." Pansy said quietly, a look of genuine remorse on her face. "I'm so sorry."

Surprised, Hermione looked up at her, "What?"

Pansy reached out and wiped a stray tear from Hermione's cheek.

"For everything, I suppose." She looked down at her hands, "For what I said earlier, the way I treated you... for him." she gestured in the direction of the boy's dormitories.

Hermione was so caught off guard by this sudden gentleness that she simply stared at Pansy, speechless.

"You just... always seemed so perfect. Everyone looks up to you, top marks in everything. And I'm... just... useless. I guess I was just jealous of you, or scared, or I don't know. I guess I thought if I could take you down a peg or two, I don't know, maybe I wouldn't feel so pathetic in comparison. It's stupid, I know." She looked up at Hermione, "But. I don't know, it's different now. After..." she trailed off.

Hermione didn't know what to say. A thousand different platitudes about how Pansy wasn't useless, she was just as good as everyone else, filled her mind, but they all felt disingenuous. After all, Hermione barely knew Pansy. And at this moment, she had no idea how she felt about her. Her emotions were a jumble of confused and at times conflicting feelings, and she had no idea what to think. All she was sure of was that Pansy had been there, had comforted her, and for that, she was profoundly grateful, which is why in the end, all she managed to say was a small, "Thanks."

Pansy gave a short nod and a weak smile, appearing relieved, as if she had half expected Hermione to explode at her.

"Come on." she said, "I'll take you to my room." And she led Hermione by the hand through a passage on the right hand side of the room, the opposite direction from which Malfoy had exited, grabbing her discarded clothes as they went. The passage led into a winding corridor with many, smaller passages shooting off from it, each of which ended in a single, black, wooden door. The affluence of the Slytherin house seemed to extend even to their dormitories, thought Hermione as they went, these were far larger than the Gryffindor dormitories. And, as Pansy led her down one of the many smaller passageways and opened the door, Hermione realized she had been telling the truth when she had said, "my room" - for the moderately sized room indeed held only a single four-poster bed. A momentary pang of jealousy struck Hermione as she observed the lavish surroundings, but it was quickly overshadowed by curiosity as she looked around the room. Across from the bed was a large dressing table, complete with a mirror, onto which Pansy had stuck several stickers which said various things such as, "The Weird Sisters", "Maybourne Witches Society", and to Hermione's utmost surprise, one which simply read, "The Beatles." Underneath the stickers were several photographs of people Hermione did not recognize. What surprised her even more was the fact that only a couple of them were moving - the rest were as stationary as many of the photos that adorned Hermione's own nightstand. Suddenly, Hermione remembered the expression on Pansy's face when she had spoken the password to get into the Slytherin common room, and realized that what she had taken to be disgust at the idea of muggleborns, may have in fact been distaste for the slur.

"You're... not muggleborn?" she asked, amazed by the sight.

"Halfblood." Said Pansy, "But, my dad raised me, mostly. Mom left when I was nine, so I guess I have a lot of muggle influences." she shrugged.

"Then why do you hang around with Malfoy all the time? He hates muggles! Never misses a change to call me mudblood." Hermione said, almost indignantly.

"Draco is... complicated. He's not a bad person, really, he's just too obsessed with pleasing his father, living up to his family legacy or whatever. I keep telling him he should just tell the old man to stuff it, but he won't listen. He's just desperate to win his approval. I suppose I can understand where he's coming from. Besides," she sat down on her bed, looking seriously at Hermione, "This is Slytherin, not Gryffindor. I don't exactly have a lot of options when it comes to friends. I'm one of only two other halfbloods in the whole house. That I know of, at least. It's not something most people just bandy about around here. And, Malfoy can be kind, in his own way."

Hermione furrowed her brow and stared at the pictures on Pansy's mirror. This was all so much to take in. So much had happened that day, so many new and confusing experiences, so many revelations. She didn't know what to think. She shivered, suddenly aware of her nudity, and covered herself with her arms, rubbing her hands against her shoulders in an effort to warm them. Noticing this, Pansy pulled the blanket off her bed and walked over to Hermione.

"Here." she said, wrapping the warm blanket around Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione looked up into Pansy's face. She was slightly taller than Hermione, and as she relinquished the blanket and stepped back, she looked suddenly awkward, unsure of what to do with herself, halfway between Hermione and her four-poster bed. Hermione stood on the spot for a moment, teetering between anger and understanding before finally turning to Pansy and wrapping her arms around her neck in a gentle embrace. Pansy stiffened for a moment, but then relaxed, wrapping her arms around Hermione's waist in turn and resting her head on her shoulder. The heat from Pansy's smooth skin pressed up against her own felt indescribably comforting to Hermione, and she took a deep breath.

"I meant it, you know. Thank you." she whispered.

Pansy let out a short, chocked laugh, pulling away slightly to look at Hermione.

"So did I. I really am sorry." she looked at her for a moment before saying, "I'm.. uh, I'm glad.. you're here. It's... nice." she looked down sheepishly and blushed, still hanging onto Hermione's waist.

Unable to help herself, Hermione grinned and blushed as well. "I, uh, well...Me, too." she said simply. They stood there for several more moments before breaking apart.

Pansy turned to her dresser and began pulling out a fresh set of clothing.

"I don't know if they'll fit you, but... You should probably wait until everyone's asleep at least before going back to your dormitory. That is unless..." she broke off, looking nervous.

"Unless what?" Hermione asked, slowly.

"You could always stay here tonight, you know, with me..." said Pansy, gesturing to her spacious, four-poster bed.

Hermione felt another, embarrassed grin spread across her face as she realized what Pansy was suggesting.

"I'd like that." She said, biting her lip.


	3. Beginnings

Hermione woke early on Saturday morning to find herself alone. It was a moment before she remembered where she was, and she was briefly confused by the unfamiliar surroundings. It was not until she glanced in the direction of the dressing table and saw the motionless photographs that she remembered where she was - in the Slytherin dormitories, in Pansy Parkinson's room. Memories of the previous day came flooding back to her and a feeling of unease crept over her. The situation was so foreign to her, so different from anything she had ever experienced. She had had sex with Malfoy. Malfoy of all people. And she had enjoyed it. And with Pansy... She did not know how to feel about Pansy. Someone she had detested for so long, suddenly being a source of such pleasure and comfort at a time when she needed it so badly. It was all very confusing.

She climbed out of bed and was surprised to see the clothes she had left in that empty classroom the night before, folded on the nightstand, her wand sitting neatly on top. Pansy must have made Malfoy tell her where they were. Hermione was somewhat taken aback by this show of thoughtfulness. Ignoring the cloths for the moment, Hermione stood and went over to examine herself in the mirror. She traced her fingers across her neck. The collar had left red marks on her skin where Malfoy had tugged at the leash. Her hand moved to her chest, and she remembered the soothing warmth of Pansy's naked flesh against her own. She remembered the feeling of Pansy's hand on her face, and the taste of her body. She remembered the feeling of being penetrated by Malfoy, of his hot cum splattering across her back. And she recalled the comforting pressure of Pansy's arms around her shoulders as she lay on the couch, sobbing uncontrollably. Lost in thought, Hermione did not hear the door open, and jumped with a start when Pansy said softly, "Good morning."

"Sorry!" said Pansy, "I thought you heard me come in. I brought breakfast." she laid a silver platter piled high with sausages, eggs, and toast on the dressing table.

Apart from a momentary reflex when Pansy had first spoken, Hermione made no effort to cover herself.

"Oh, thanks." She said, not knowing what else to say.

They were silent for a moment, each hoping the other would broach the subject of the previous night. Finally, it was Hermione who spoke.

"I don't mean to be rude, but, uh, can I ask, why are you being so nice to me all of the sudden?"

Pansy shrugged, looking awkward, "Well... it's like I said yesterday, I suppose. I guess I feel guilty for being so awful to you for so long, and when I saw you crying, it just sort of, all came bubbling up."

It was as Hermione had feared, the connection she had felt the previous night had indeed been one sided. Pansy's kindness had merely been pity. She felt a mixture of disappointment and embarrassment creep over her. She looked down, nodding, and turned away from Pansy.

"Right."

"It's just," Pansy blurted out, noticing Hermione's hurt expression, "I-" she signed in exasperation, trying to find the right words to express herself. "I've always admired you, always been so jealous of you. Nothing could ever touch you, you know? And then I saw you with Malfoy, and I thought, oh, she's not so perfect after all, then. And then one thing led to another, and..." She trailed off, gesturing with her hands, seemingly unable to find the words.

"Right. I understand." said Hermione in a matter-of-fact tone, crossing to the night stand and picking up the clothes. "I should probably get back to Gryffindor tower."

Pansy looked anguished. "Wait." she said pleadingly, as Hermione began to dress, "I'm sorry, I'm not explaining this right."

"It's fine." Hermione said flatly, "It's like you said, one thing led to another. We don't need to make a big deal out of it." she began to button her shirt, struggling to maintain her composure. She did not know why she was so upset by this. This was Pansy Parkinson - until last night Hermione had despised this girl, and she, her. Why should she now care what Pansy thought of her? Why should she be so hurt by Pansy's indifference?

"But that's what I'm saying!" cried Pansy, "I- Maybe- Maybe, I want to make a big deal out of it." she bit her lip nervously as she waited for Hermione's response.

Hermione, who had frozen in the act of buttoning her shirt, a sudden glimmer of hope flaring in her chest, looked up at Pansy.

"You- you do?"

"I mean. If you do?" said Pansy, "I've never felt anything like this before. Last night, and after... There was something.. different about being with you. Something I've never felt before. It felt... I don't know... it felt- it felt... right..." she trailed off once more, looking at Hermione anxiously.

Hermione stood, slowly walking towards her.

"And it's okay if you don't feel the same, but I just, I'd hate myself if threw away this chance, that is, you know, if you do-" she broke off as Hermione took her by the hands.

"It's okay." she said, "I-I do, feel the same."

"You do?" asked Pansy, "You're sure?"

Hermione smiled, brushing a lock of hair out of Pansy's face, noticing for the first time how truly attractive Pansy was. Something had shifted the previous night. It was as if sharing such intimate moments with her had opened Hermione's eyes, and she was now seeing Pansy clearly for the first time.

"I'm sure. I don't know what it is either, but after last night, it's like you said, things are... different now. We're different." She looked down, "And you were there for me when I needed it. I won't forget that."

"I'm just glad I could be." murmured Pansy, "He told me about what happened in the bathroom. What-what he did."

Hermione dropped her eyes and turned away from Pansy, sudden memories of the Malfoy's jeering face as she hung, nearly naked in front of him filling her mind. She remembered the humiliation, but also how exhilarating it had been. The thought filled her with shame.

"Sorry, I didn't mean- if you don't want to talk about it." Pansy said, apologetically.

Hermione stared at the floor.

"You were right you know, yesterday." she turned to Pansy, "When you said I was a whore."

"Don't say that!" burst out Pansy, taking her by the hands, "You can't help what he did to you, you didn't ask for any of that!"

Hermione pulled away and sunk onto the bed, burying her head in her hands.

"But I enjoyed it." she spat, self loathing coating every word, "And I may as well have asked for it last night. I let Malfoy do whatever he wanted with me, parading me through the corridors on a leash, letting him treat me like his own personal slave, like I was worthless! And all because, lately, I just. Can't. Cum!" she punctuated the last few words by banging her fists against the sides of her head, grabbing fistfuls of hair.

"I don't know what's happening to me. I think something's gone wrong inside me, and I don't know what to do or how to fix it." She felt hot tears begin to well up in her eyes and she wiped the away furiously.

Pansy looked stricken, momentarily speechless, before rushing to Hermione's side and throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, hey, shh, shh, it's okay, Hermione, it's okay." she pulled Hermione into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry I called you a whore, I should never have said that. You aren't worthless. You're amazing. You're beautiful and brilliant and so talented, and I don't care what gets you off, that doesn't change anything, okay?."

Eventually, Hermione's sobs subsided and she sat up again, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I've just been feeling so... helpless, lately." she said, weakly.

"Don't apologize. You've been through a lot." said Pansy, now brushing the hair out of Hermione's face. "You're so beautiful, Hermione. If I'm being honest, you know, I've always been a bit jealous of your looks."

Hermione was so surprised by this she let out a short laugh, "You? Jealous of my looks?"

"Well, what's so hard to believe about that? You're gorgeous. I've only ever been just... plain."

Hermione looked at Pansy, placing a hand on her cheek.

"You tell me who said you were plain," she said, planting a gentle kiss on Pansy's neck, "and I'll bring them to you in a shoebox."

Pansy smiled, closing her eyes at Hermione's touch.

"So, what? You think I'm.. pretty?" she asked.

Hermione paused in her kissing to look at Pansy seriously, "Pansy. Everyone thinks that. You're gorgeous. Haven't you ever looked in a mirror?"

Pansy smirked, "Oh, come on. You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"As a point of order, I'm not." said Hermione, feeling suddenly playful, "However, for the sake of argument, lets say I was. What" she kissed her neck, "exactly" she kissed her collar bone, "would you do about it?" she kissed the nape of Pansy's neck, inches above the collar of her shirt.

A mischievous smile spreading across her face, Pansy pushed Hermione onto the bed and straddled her.

"What would I do about it? Well, I think I would have to punish you for telling me such a cruel lie." She bend down and began to kiss Hermione's neck. "After all, it's not right to lead a girl on like that." she began to unbutton Hermione's shirt. "Pretending you're interested," she kissed her stomach, "playing with her emotions." she kissed her chest, unclasping the bra and casting it aside. "It isn't right." she kissed Hermione's breasts, briefly tonguing a nipple, before making her way back up Hermione's chest.

"Well, it's a good thing I was being honest, then." said Hermione, sliding her hands underneath Pansy's shirt to caress her breasts. "I would hate for you to think this wasn't exactly what I wanted." she unbuttoned Pansy's shirt and cast aside her bra in turn, admiring her supple breasts.

"They're beautiful. You're beautiful. You really are, Pansy." She said.

Pansy leaned down and whispered in Hermione's ear, "Well then, would you like to see more?"

Hermione flushed, and nodded. Pansy grinned and kissed Hermione deeply before leaning back and pulling her skirt and panties off all at once. Hermione expected her to climb back on top of her, but was surprised when instead, she felt hew own skirt and underwear pulled off, and a warm tongue caressing her pussy. She moaned in surprise and pleasure as Pansy kissed her pussy as deeply as she had just kissed her mouth. The feeling was pure bliss. So gentle, and yet so passionate. Pansy was applying just the right pressure, and moving in an intoxicating rhythm. Before she realized what was happening, Hermione felt her body stiffen and she cried out in pleasure as an orgasm rocked her body. She arched her back and curled her fingers into Pansy's hair as she convulsed several times. As the orgasm subsided, she began to laugh, ecstatic with relief.

"I came!" she exclaimed.

"I could tell," said Pansy, chuckling.

"But, I mean, just like that!" Hermione sat up to look Pansy full in the face, "Like it was nothing! I didn't have to be tied up or paraded around in public or anything! Oh, you don't know what a relief this is. I thought I might never be able to cum again without being utterly humiliated." she fell back on the bed, still breathing heavily.

Pansy laid next to her, her head propped up on her elbow.

"I guess you just needed the right person to help you." she said, smirking gleefully.

"I guess I did." said Hermione, turning to face Pansy. "Thank you."

"I'm not exaggerating when I say it was absolutely my pleasure."

They spent the rest of the morning in Pansy's room, sharing stories of their childhoods, and of their experiences at Hogwarts - Pansy continuing to apologize profusely for her treatment of Hermione over the years, and reacting with gratifying shock and awe when hearing about Hermione's experiences.

"I can't believe how many times you've almost died." she said as Hermione finished recounting the story of how she, Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna had infiltrated the Ministry of Magic the previous year.

"And to think I've just been worrying about my grades the whole time. And you still managed to get eleven O.W.Ls?" She shook her head in disbelief, "I don't understand how you do it, Hermione."

"Oh, you know, lots of hard work."

It surprised Hermione how much she and Pansy seemed to have in common. Both grew up in muggle households, both the same age, both born in September, they even both owned cats. Pansy's cat was a thin grey tabby called Jemma, who, after being let in by Pansy, immediately jumped into Hermione's lap and began to purr. By afternoon, Hermione, growing increasingly worried that people would be wondering where she was, insisted that she really should get back to Gryffindor Tower. Getting her out of the Slytherin common room unnoticed presented a problem, however. They decided that the safest option would be for Pansy to go out and check that the coast was clear, and if it was, rush back to Hermione as fast as possible and collect her. It was at least an hour of checking and rechecking the common room before Pansy came rushing back in to her room, saying,

"Come on, come on, I don't know how long we have."

Hermione sprang to her feet and followed Pansy out the door. They moved as quickly and quietly as they could and were halfway to the entrance to the common room when Malfoy emerged from a chamber opposite them. It was a sticky moment as they spotted each other. Malfoy stared at them, a mixture of surprise, anger, and embarrassment coloring his face. Hermione and Pansy exchanged a quick glance, not knowing what to do. Thankfully, they were saved by the sound of the door to the girls dormitory opening. Casting a single glance back at Malfoy as they went, the two girls swept quickly out of the common room and into the corridor beyond. They parted ways just before the great hall, sharing a last, clandestine kiss behind a suit of armor before Hermione began to ascend the stairs in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

"Where've you been?" asked Ron as she climbed through the portrait hole, "Why weren't you at breakfast?"

"Oh," said Hermione, slightly flustered, "I just.. had a lot of work to do, so I got up early and went to the library."

Ron shook his head, but it seemed that Hermione spent so much time in the library already, that Ron accepted this excuse without question.  
  
Not wishing to talk, Hermione ascended the stairs to her dormitory and flopped down on her bed, butterflies still fluttering around inside her. 


	4. Roseleaf

It was not easy for Hermione and Pansy to find time alone to explore their newfound relationship in the coming weeks. The newness of it, how unlikely it was, coupled with the bitter rivalry between not only their houses, but between their closest friends as well, all contributed to the decision to keep the whole thing a secret. Hermione was initially against the idea, insisting that bridging the gap between the houses in such a way would be good for the whole school, but in the end, not wishing to start an argument so early in the relationship, gave into to Pansy's insistence. This was why, late Tuesday evening, Hermione was to be found making her way quickly in the direction of the Slytherin common room, shooting many furtive glances behind her as she went, and doing her best to avoid being seen.

They had planned to meet by the suit of armor that marked the end of the corridor leading to the dungeons, but when Hermione arrived, Pansy was nowhere to be seen. For a moment, she was worried that Pansy had decided not to come, but then, she heard the sound of hushed voices coming from the empty classroom into which she had pulled Malfoy the previous week, and curiosity overrode her concern. She quietly approached the door, and, casting one more look around the corridor to make sure no one was watching, pressed her ear against it. She heard what sounded like Pansy's voice, quiet, and furious, coming from the other side.

"I don't know why you're being such an asshole about this, Draco. I was there, alright? I saw the look on your face, I know you felt something, too. And besides, it's not like I'm asking you to fall in love with her or anything, I-"

"No, you've already done that, apparently." Malfoy interrupted, "When did you get so soft, anyway, Parkinson? She makes you cum one time and suddenly she's the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to you? It's pathetic."

Smack!

The sound of Malfoy's curse came from the classroom.

"Fine! Have it your way then, Malfoy, but don't come crying to me next time your feeling sad about your daddy. And you can forget about me helping you when you need a wank. If this is how you're going to be, then we're done."

"Fine," said Malfoy, bitterly, recovering from her attack, "If you want to go traipsing around with that little mudblood whore, be my guest. You two will make a perfect couple - a mudblood, and the biggest shame of the Parkinson family. It's no wonder your mother didn't want you, Pansy, the only halfbood in the entire family, and now you're in love with some filthy mudblood? What mother what want that for a daughter?"

A loud crash came from the room, followed by a series of muffled curses, and the sound of scuffling footsteps. Hermione shrank back and pressed herself against the wall, as, moments later, the door burst open and Malfoy came storming out, sporting a bloody lip. He did not seem to notice her and stomped off in the direction of the Slytherin common room. Cautiously, Hermione entered the classroom to see Pansy pushing herself up off the floor, spitting hair from her mouth, a look of utmost fury on her face.

She was shaking from head to foot as she stood, apoplectic with rage. Suddenly, she shoved one of the nearby desks, knocking it over onto its side, a scream of rage flying from her lips. Hermione jumped in surprise, alarmed by the display of fury, but then she saw angry tears beginning to well up in Pansy's eyes, who turned away, and she went over to her. Gently, she placed her hand on Pansy's shoulder. For a moment, as she tensed, she thought Pansy might shrug it off, but she did not, and soon her shoulders relaxed, and her breathing began to slow.

"I take it back." Pansy said, finally, "Maybe he is just a piece of filth after all."

Hermione smiled sympathetically.

"What happened?" she asked, gently, "What was he doing here, anyway?"

Pansy shrugged, taking a deep, shuddering breath and turning to Hermione.

"I asked him to meet me here. I was thinking about what you said, you know - about inter-house unity, or whatever - and so I thought I'd ask him to come along, get to know you like I have. But when I told him you were coming, he starting getting all pissy, asked me why I was bothering to spend time with a- well-"

"A little mudblood whore." finished Hermione.

Pansy grimaced, nodding.

"So I told him he was acting like a git, and, well, I guess you heard the rest." she gestured to the cluster of knocked over desks and chairs.

"What did you do to him?"

"I, uh, tackled him." Pansy gave a weak smile, "I don't know why, thats just what came into my mind, I suppose. And he was being such an asshole."

"What he said," Hermione began tentatively, "about being the biggest shame of the Parkinson family."

Pansy shrugged and took another deep breath, "Well, it's just the truth I suppose." she sank into a chair.

"When my mum decided to marry my dad, well, it wasn't a very popular decision - marrying a muggle. They eloped, didn't tell anyone about it. And when my grandparents finally found out, they made her give it all up, give us up - my dad and me - made her come home. It was years ago, but, that was the last time I ever saw her. It was horrible when they came and took her. I was scared. I hid in my room. I wish I hadn't. I shouldn't have, I-" She broke off, fighting back tears. She took another, shuddering breath before continuing. "I never even got to say goodbye. And now... They don't even let her send me letters - either that or she doesn't want to." she looked down at her shoes, eyes glistening.

Stricken, Hermione sank down into the chair opposite Pansy.

"Pansy, I'm- I'm so sorry. That- That's awful."

"It's alright. Like I said, it was ages ago."

"That was a really horrible thing of Malfoy to say," said Hermione, darkly. She reached out and took Pansy by the hand, "But I'm sure it wasn't true. From what you've told me, it doesn't sound like she wanted to give you up at all - I'm sure she wanted you, and still does. I'm sure it's terrible for her having to be away from you."

"Yeah." Pansy said quietly, "You're probably right. It's just, sometimes... I don't know. It's never been the same since she left."

Hermione felt heartbroken at the despondency in Pansy's voice. She placed a hand on Pansy's cheek, then, wishing to cheer her up, said,

"Listen, why don't we go down to the lake? I didn't see anyone on my way down here, the coast should still be clear."

"I thought we were going to go to the Library?" said Pansy, wiping tears from her eyes, "It's the middle of November, Hermione, it'll be freezing down by the lake."

"Don't worry, I have a solution." Hermione said, gently, as she began to pull Pansy out of the classroom and, after checking to make sure no one was watching, out through the double oak front doors and into the grounds.

As Pansy had predicted, the night was cold, and their breath came in great billowing heaps as they made their way down to the lake. By now, the sun had set behind the horizon, and the dark grounds were quiet and peaceful. The only sound came from their soft footsteps, and the gentle washing of shallow waves against the shore. Delicate flakes of snow were falling from the cloudy sky as Hermione lead them to the cover of a towering Beech tree on the edge of the lake. There, she pulled from her robes a small glass jar full of cheerful blue flames, which she placed on the ground. Next she walked in a circle, carving out an area of the shore large enough for them both to sit comfortably, and muttered an incantation under her breath. As the words left her lips, an ever so slight glimmer of moonlight appeared, reflecting off of a translucent bubble that covered the area she had marked out. The bubble was nearly invisible, only noticeable by the minuscule quantities of light that rebounded off of it's surface. As soon as the bubble formed, warmth swept over Hermione once more, and pulled off her scarf.

"There. It'll keep us warm, and keep the snow off us."

"It's brilliant." said Pansy, a slight look of wonder on her face as she examined the moonlight dancing off of the bubble.

"Oh, it's a simple spell, really." said Hermione, blushing slightly.

Pansy smiled softly as she watched the shimmering light. Her beauty struck Hermione in that moment, and she realized that, until recently, she had rarely seen Pansy smile. At least not genuinely. She had seen her wear a disdainful smirk on countless occasions, but this was something different - a smile which softened her features, and gave her an air of innocent wonderment that endeared her to Hermione immensely. She seemed almost to glow in the soft moonlight filtering through the clouds, and in that moment, to Hermione, she seemed almost the embodiment of beauty.

"What?" asked Pansy, blushing, as she noticed Hermione staring at her.

"Oh, nothing," said Hermione, coming out of her revery, "I just- was admiring the view, that's all."

She sat down by the bottle of crackling blue flames and looked out over the dark lake, watching the many flecks of glittering snow disappearing into its surface. Pansy sat beside her, leaning back on her hands and looking up at the cloudy sky.

"I love when it snows. It's so peaceful. So," she took a deep breath, "...quiet."

Hermione followed suite, breathing deeply in the chill night air, now comfortably warmed by her spell. As she exhaled, a profound sense of peace washed over her, and she realized that this was the first time she had felt truly calm since the events at the Ministry of Magic the previous year.

"I don't think I ever properly thanked you, you know." she said quietly.

"What for?" asked Pansy

"For being there for me, for getting me through this, for being... what I needed. What I still need."

"I just wish it could've been under better circumstances." said Pansy, sheepishly.

"No, but I'm serious. I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for you. I've felt like I was drowning, the whole year, ever since the ministry- it's just been so lovely and easy with you. It feels like such a weight off my shoulders somehow."

Pansy tucked one of Hermione's bushy curls behind her ear.

"Good. I shouldn't get all the credit, though. You've been amazing. I've never felt so... accepted before at Hogwarts. In Slytherin, you know, everybody knew about my mum. I had to work really hard to earn my place, and even then, well, it was mostly Draco that kept people off my back. And I was always worried that he might lose interest in me, or find someone else, or something." she let out a small laugh, "I never did think that it might be me who found someone else. But now, after that fight..." she trailed off, looking troubled.

"You're worried about what he might say." Hermione said.

"Yes." she sighed, "I honestly don't know what he'll do. He knows about us now, and I wouldn't be surprised if he started telling the whole school."

She sighed, looking down.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault, I shouldn't have pushed you."

"No. You were right. It's better this way. I don't want to have to sneak around and hide hoe I feel about you."

Hermione smiled sadly, cupping Pansy's cheek in her hand for a moment.

"I only wish there was something I could do to help. I hate the idea of you having to deal with your whole house on your own."

Pansy rested her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"You are doing it. Just being here, with me - it helps. The rest of the house can call me a blood traitor as much as they want if it means I can be with you."

Hermione smiled again and kissed Pansy on the head. They sat their for a time, enjoying the quiet, and the gentle snowfall, the simple pleasure of their contact, and their closeness. These brief moments they were able to share together were something Hermione treasured, rare as they had been. She savored every moment she was able to spend with Pansy, no matter how trivial or how difficult the circumstances may be. And it was moments such as these that she treasured the most - when they could truly be alone together, free from the worries of the castle and all the hardships if thrust upon their relationship. She took another deep breath, taking hold of Pansy's hand and absentmindedly examining the intricate lines of her palm.

"Oh, if only you could put in for a house transfer." said Hermione finally. "I'm sure Ravenclaw would love to have you, and I would vouch for you in Gryffindor. Although," she paused, a thought having occurred to her, "having that private, little room all to yourself is quite nice. No annoying roommates, no one to come in and... interrupt you."

Rosy circle appeared on her cheeks as she spoke.

Pansy smirked.

"And what do your roommates interrupt you doing, Miss Head Girl? Nothing untoward, I hope. You wouldn't be playing with yourself in a room full of other girls, would you?"

Hermione mirrored Pansy's playful smile, a small thrill of excitement rushing through her at the thought. Since that night with Pansy, she had noticed that she felt the urge to touch herself much more frequently than she had previously. It was as if something had awoken inside her, something new, that was constantly threatening to overcome her former inhibitions, and frequently did where Pansy was concerned.

"Me? Playing with myself? Oh, never. Why would I do that when I have a beautiful girl to do it for me?"

Pansy's grin widened and she straddled Hermione.

"Not someone I know, is it, this girl?"

She began to paint soft kisses down Hermione's neck.

"You've met, I think." said Hermione, slipping a hands into Pansy's robes and under her bra. "She has the most wonderful breasts."

"Trying to make me jealous, are you?" said Pansy, biting her lip as Hermione undid the front of her robes, "Because it's working." And she pushed Hermione onto her back, throwing open her robes in turn. She gave a small gasp of surprise as she saw that the witch was wearing nothing underneath them. Hermione's alabaster skin shown in the soft glow from the moon, her erect nipples catching the light - pink, and protruding from the slightly darker areolas which surrounded them. Her breasts were not large, but they were, as Pansy kept insisting, quite perky.

"Miss Granger, I'm surprised at you." said Pansy, playfully, tracing a circle around Hermione's nipple with her finger, "What kind of example is this to set for the other students?" she lowered her head and lightly flicked her tongue across the nipple, sending tingles down Hermione's spine. Hermione slipped her hands into Pansy's robes once more, running her hands down her sides as Pansy continued to tease her breasts, and into her underwear, caressing her cheeks, and enjoying the smooth sensation of skin against skin. Dragging her hands back up the length of Pansy's body, she placed them on the sides of Pansy's face, and drew her into a deep kiss.

The light snow that had been falling when they made their way onto the grounds had now transitioned into a heavier snowfall.

"Do you think we should head inside?" asked Hermione, breathlessly, as Pansy tongued her nipples.

Glancing up at the now quickly falling snow, Pansy replied, "In a moment."

"The snow will be up to our ankles if we don't- oh!" began Hermione, breaking off with a small gasp of pleasure as Pansy's fingers found their way into her wet pussy. Her moans intensified as Pansy began to increase the speed of her rubbing. Hermione gripped the soft ground on either side of her as she felt the pleasure mounting. Pansy lowered her head to Hermione's ear, two fingers still furiously working her cunt.

"Cum for me, princess." she whispered.

Hermione's toes curled and she bit her lip, surprised and enamored by the pet name Pansy had used. The way she had said it, with such authority, simultaneously degrading and somehow comforting - Hermione felt as if she would melt in Pansy's hands.

"Are you going to cum for me, Princess?" asked Pansy quietly, momentarily slowing her pace.

Hermione nodded, one hand flying to her tits, squeezing and pinching a nipple, the other still dug into the ground. She was so close, mere moments away from orgasm.

"Please." she gasped

"Say it. Tell me you're going to cum for me."

"I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum for you, just please, don't stop!" breathed Hermione, desperately.

Pansy grinned, and sped up once again, two fingers curling inside Hermione's now dripping pussy, furiously pounding. Thought melting away from Hermione's mind, lost in a haze or orgasmic pleasure, she let out a loud moan, arching her back into Pansy's hand. Pansy let out a playful gasp of surprise, and Hermione felt warm liquid running down her legs. After a moment she opened her eyes, body still quivering from the aftershocks of the orgasm, to see Pansy face, wet with her cum, hands dripping.

"I didn't know you were a squirter, Hermione." she said with a grin.

Hermione breathed hard for a moment before pushing herself up.

"Neither did I. I've never done it before." she gave a weak smile.

"Well, it was quite sexy." said Pansy, drying her hands on Hermione's robes.

Hermione let out a satisfied sigh, falling back against the soft earth.

"Maybe you can teach me later. For now, though, I think you're right. We should get back to the castle." she gestured to the quickly falling snow, at least an inch having already accumulated around their protective bubble.

Hermione nodded, pushing herself up to lean again the tree.

"I can't believe how hard you make me cum." she muttered.

"Well, I expect you to return the favor when we get back inside." smiled Pansy.

Hermione grinned and pulled her robes back around herself, pocketing the jar of blue flames once more.

"Ready?" she asked.

Pansy grasped her hand, "Ready."

With that, Hermione waved her wand, and the shimmering bubble vanished. Cold immediately rushed back in around them, and they shivered, tearing back across the dark lawn, and back to the castle. Quietly as they could, they pushed open the oak front doors. The entrance hall was now dark, but luckily, still empty.

"Follow me." whispered Hermione, "I have an idea." and she lead Pansy by the hand up several flights of stairs, to the fifth floor, keeping a constant eye out for Filch as they went. They made their way past several suits of armor, and past the stature of Boris the Bewildered. After passing three more doors, Hermione stopped, pressing her hand against the fourth door, and whispering, "Roseleaf." With a click, the door unlocked, and Hermione pushed it open, leading Pansy into the prefect's bathroom.

"I like where you're head's at, Granger." said Pansy, an her lips curling into an amused smile, "After the soaking you just gave me, I could use a bath."

Hermione chuckled, walking over to the large swimming pool-like bathtub, dropping her robes behind her as she went. She bent by the edge of the tub, sticking her ass out as far as she could, so as to make sure Pansy could see every inch of her. She turned the main tap, and warm water began to rush out of it into the tub. Suddenly, she felt a gentle slap on her right butt cheek and she turned to see Pansy, now also nude, standing behind her. With a smile, Hermione straightened and turned to face her, placing her arms around Pansy's neck. Pansy returned her grin, and put her own hands on Hermione's hips, kissing her softly. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat as Pansy's hard nipples pressed against her chest. She never tired of this feeling, the closeness of it, the excitement it brought. After a moment, Hermione broke away, turning to shut off the tap, which had by now filled the tub with steaming water.

"Before get clean," said Hermione, "I think we have some unfinished business that involves being a little bit... dirty."

"God, I love when you talk like that." said Pansy.

Hermione giggled, biting her lip, then hesitated, nervous excitement filling her stomach.

"What is it?" asked Pansy.

"Well," she said, "you like boys as well as girls, don't you?"

"I suppose," she eyed Hermione suspiciously, "why?"

"There's this spell I've been looking into, and I think I can do it."

"What sort of spell?"

"You'll see. Close your eyes." Hermione went and retrieved her wand, then turned to face Pansy, who was looking at her with a bemused expression.

"Why?" she asked slowly.

"You trust me, right?" said Hermione.

"Of course."

"Then close your eyes."

Pansy shrugged and obeyed.

Hermione grinned, taking a deep breath, excitement and nervousness coursing through her. She had never attempted this spell before. She knew the theory well enough, but with this type of magic, much could go wrong. She took another, steadying breath, before pointing her wand at her crotch and whispering, "Incrementum Colerus."

Hermione gasped as a strange, writing sensation began between her legs. She looked down to see the flesh of her vagina wriggling, forming together and growing, her clit expanding far beyond it's normal size and shooting upward. She felt two heavy lumps materialize below it, and looked down to see her newly formed balls. A moment later, as quickly as it had begun, the writhing sensation ceased, and Hermione grasped the penis that now protruded from beneath her legs. She stared in wonderment at it, moving her hand down to feel her balls. The sensation was bizarre, but exhilarating, as was the feeling of blood now pumping into her dick. A wide smile spread across her face as it grew, and continued to grow, until it was larger than Malfoy's.

"Merlin's cock." she whispered, as she gently stroked her own.

"What is it? What's happening? Can I open my eyes yet?" said Pansy, slight concern in her voice.

"No, wait." And Hermione crossed to Pansy, stopping a few inches from her. She reached out and grabbed Pansy's wrist.

"Here." she said, and she pulled Pansy's hand to her new, hard, cock.

Pansy gasped and opened her eyes. Her mouth fell open and she looked up at Hermione, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Bloody hell." she whispered, sinking to her knees to get a close look at it.

"Do you like it?" asked Hermione, nervously.

"It's brilliant. How long will it last?"

"Theoretically? Forever. But, I don't plan to keep it. I can't go around with a huge cock hanging between my legs all the time."

Pansy grinned, slowly jerking Hermione's cock. It was a strange sensation, but somehow familiar, and intensely pleasurable.

"Just when you want to give me a good shagging, eh?"

"Speaking of." said Hermione, pointedly.

"Go on then."

Pansy lead Hermione by the cock over to wall, pressing her back against it and lifting a leg, presenting her now dripping, red, pussy to Hermione.

Hermione grabbed the leg with one hand, her other finding Pansy's face as she kissed her passionately. In place of the usual wetness she expected to feel, she felt a drop of liquid forming at her tip, which Pansy rubbed in with a thumb as she stroked her cock. She began rubbing it against her pussy, her other hand squeezing Hermione's tits.

"Ready?" Hermione asked.

"Ready." came Pansy's excited reply, as she placed her arms around Hermione's neck

And Hermione thrust herself forward, lifting Pansy's other leg as she did so. The sensation was amazing. Pansy let out a small whimper as the hard cock slipped between her scarlet lips. Hermione paused.

"Are you alright?" she whispered.

"Yes, fine, keep going." Pansy said breathlessly.

Hermione thrust into her once more, bouncing Pansy on her hard cock, loving the feeling of being inside her. She moaned as she rammed her cock into Pansy's soaking cunt, picking up speed as Pansy's cries of pleasure intensified, growing louder, and echoing off the tiled walls of the bathroom.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, Hermione" gasped Pansy, "I'm going to cum all over your cock!"

Hermione felt her dick twitch at Pansy's words, and all coherent thought began to leave her mind, replaced by a haze of pleasure.

"Yes! Yes! Cum for me! Oh fuck!" She exclaimed as she felt Pansy's tight pussy constrict around her cock. Pansy's back arched and her mouth opened wide as she gasped in pleasure. Her body convulsed against Hermione's as the orgasm wracked her frame.

"Oh fuck, Pansy, I'm about to cum!" said Hermione, setting her down and stroking her cock quickly.

Recovering slightly from her orgasm, Pansy knelt and took over jerking Hermione's throbbing cock, stroking it as fast as she could.

"Cum all over my tits, baby, cover them!"

Hermione stiffened as she felt the strange sensation of thick ropes of hot cum erupting from her cock, covering Pansy's exposed breasts. Pansy gasped and continued to stroke Hermione, slowly now. She leaned forward and took the entire length of Hermione's cock in her mouth, sucking every last drop of cum out that she could. Hermione shuddered at the intensity of the feeling.

"Fuck." She whimpered as her cock slid out of Pansy's throat. She sank to the floor and kissed Pansy deeply, tasting the remnants of her own, salty cum in her mouth. After a moment, the two broke apart, panting, heads together.

Finally, Pansy spoke.

"You'll have to use that spell on me one of these days."

Hermione chuckled and leaned her head against Pansy's chest.

"It's a date." she said, still breathing hard.

They spent the rest of the night relaxing in the hot bath together. While Hermione was reversing the spell on her genitals, Pansy had turned one of the many golden taps surrounding the tub, filling the bath with small, pink bubbles which bounced around the surface of the water. Little was said during this time as they soaked, simply enjoying each other's company, leaned against the side of the tub, Hermione in Pansy's arms. It was several hours later and well into the night that they decided they should really get back to their common rooms. Most reluctantly, they drained the bath, dried themselves, and dressed, lingering for a long moment before finally pushing open the door, and making their way back to their respective common rooms, studiously avoiding Filch and Mrs. Norris as they went.

As Hermione drifted off to sleep that night, tucked into her warm bed, the scent of rose petals still heavy upon her, her final thoughts were off Pansy's soft, innocent smile, as she examined the shimmering light reflecting off of the protective, translucent bubble. And as sleep finally took her, she smiled to herself. Was this love? A question for another day, she thought. For now, with the heavy snow still falling outside her window, and her warm blanket wrapped around her, Hermione was content simply to be happy, and to enjoy these wonderful memories in the confines of her dreams.


End file.
